Workshop
The Workshop is a room where Prison Labour is used to make License Plates or carpentry items. As of Alpha 18, prisoners will need to be trained by a foreman in order to work in the Workshop. Completed license plates will be placed on the floor unless a table is present in the workshop. If there is a table in the workshop prisoners will place the finished license plates on it. If there is no room on the floor or on a table, prisoners will place the license plates in a storage room. Stacks of finished license plates are taken to exports by prisoners or workmen. From there, they will be loaded into trucks and you will receive $10 per plate as soon as the trucks reach the border. Wood can be sawn in the workshop to make planks; these can either be placed on a Carpenter's Table or moved to Exports and sold. Prisoners must complete the workshop safety program before they can work in the workshop and can study the Carpentry Apprenticeship Program in order to craft the wood into Superior Beds, which are sold for $400 each. Workshops overflowing with Boards and Logs will cause the prisoners to mope about doing nothing. Sell excess Boards manually using the sell object tool to create demand and your prisoners will start sawing logs again. Tips * You should have an export area. * Optimal Size: since a workshop can only employ 20 prisoners and each prisoner must have 12 squares to work your workshop shouldn't be more than 240 squares (for example: 16x15 or 24x10). * Create a forestry for wood. Prisoners can cut logs into planks for extra money. * Place a metal detector by the exit/entrance. A Workshop is where prisoners get most drills, hammers, shanks, pickaxes, clubs, screwdrivers and saws. * Place a Dog Handler patrol close to the exit or in the hallway next to it, helping the metal detector in finding contraband. * Prisoners are able to create an improvised wooden pickaxe in the workshop, which can be used in tunnelling, and are the only such tool which cannot be detected by metal detectors, or guard dogs. * You shouldn't have armed guards in workshop, especially during reform programs. Prisoners which are suppressed will mostly fail, so almost nobody will work in your workshop then. Contraband In the workshop prisoners are able to find the following contraband * Saw (Tool, metal) * Screwdriver (Tool, weapon, metal) * Hammer (Tool, weapon, metal) * Drill (Tool, weapon, metal) * Wooden pickaxe (Tool, improvised) * Shank (Weapons, tool, metal, improvised) * Smuggled contraband, brought through metal sheets by a delivery truck Requirements *Minimum Size 5x5 *Workshop Saw ($1500) *Workshop Press ($1500) *Table (100$) Economy Tree *1 tree ($100) = 3 logs ($50 each). Profit $50 for tree. *Workshop Saw: 1 log = 4 woods ($50 each), 15 min. Profit $500 for tree, $666/h . *Carpenter Table: 6 woods = 1 bed ($400 each), 30 min. Profit $700 for tree, $700/h. * Proportion: 12 tree, 3 workshop saw, 4 carpenter table, 1 hour/day, for 3 days. Metal *Workshop Saw: 1 metal ($10) = 2 Blank, 6 min *Workshop Press: 1 Blank = 1 Plate ($10 each). Profit $10 for metal. 3 min * Proportion 1:1. Profit $200/h. es:Taller fr:Atelier ru:Мастерская ja:作業室 Category:Rooms Category:Prison Labour Category:Reform